Snow Fun
by Red Witch
Summary: What do snowball fights, world records, snowmen, Misfits and X-Men have in common? A lot of trouble! Enjoy this mad little one shot!


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution or GI Joe characters is buried in a snowdrift somewhere. Just more madness for the fun of it. He he…**

**Snow Fun**

"Nail growing?" Jamie asked.

"No," Todd shook his head.

"Nail **eating**?" Jamie asked.

"Forget it," Fred shook his head.

"I dunno," Kurt remarked. "Compared to Kitty's cooking it might be a step up."

"What about eating insects?" Xi asked.

"Yeah Toad, you should be able to break that record easily!" Arcade said.

"It's still January!" Jamie groaned. "Where's he gonna get the bugs?"

"Well, we are definitely not going back to the zoo I'm telling you now!" Kurt said.

"Hey! How about we rent Toad out as an exterminator?" Fred asked. "You know look for cockroaches and termites and stuff."

"Oh forget termites man," Todd shook his head. "Those guys are totally fattening. I mean Al is already complaining I'm getting a paunch belly after we hit that Cobra warehouse. You know the one with the giant cockroaches? We're gonna have to pass on that."

"Okay what else can we do?" Arcade looked at the book. "How about bottle cap collecting? I mean with all the beer Shipwreck drinks **that **shouldn't be too hard."

"Nah the last time Forge collected bottle caps he ended up nearly blowing up the Danger Room," Kurt sighed. "Don't ask. Besides I think he still uses them for his other stuff. I mean if he ever found it, we'd never be able for him to keep his hands off 'em."

"Same goes for Trinity," Fred agreed.

"I'm afraid to think what Trinity would do yo," Todd remarked. "Remember the other day when they made that rocket completely out of disposable pens and two diapers?"

"We still can't get the smell out of the living room," Xi said. "On the up side it seems to have encouraged the babies to want to start being potty trained."

Scott walked into the living room. "Okay what are you morons up to? And I specifically mean the Misfits."

"I got one," Todd looked at him. "This should be easy for Summers. He can go in the records for having the largest stick up his…"

"Toad!" Fred clamped his hand over Todd's mouth. "Watch your language. You know I don't like swearing."

"We are trying to come up with a world record," Xi informed him.

"But in a good way for a change," Kurt said. "It's Jamie's idea."

"Yeah well I heard on the news that some guys from the Guinness World Records are gonna be here this week and we were trying to see how we can get in," Jamie told him.

"How about World's Largest Group of Ungrateful Maniacs and Lunatics?" Scott asked. "Oh wait, I think the UN has that pretty much locked up."

"We're serious Cyclops," Arcade said. "If we get into the record books maybe mutants might get more respect."

"Yeah people like guys who break records, like that guy who ate over a hundred something hot dogs in under a minute," Fred nodded. "He's famous!"

"Well so are we," Todd remarked.

"Famous Toad, not **infamous**," Scott sighed. "Do you seriously believe that mutants would get more respect if we did something stupid like eating two hundred hot dogs under a minute than saving lives?"

"Now you're getting it," Todd said. "So are you in or not?"

"Toad, I don't feel like being in the same **room** with you right now much less…" He was interrupted by loud shouting. "Now what's going on?"

Hank walked in with several X-Men and Misfits covered in snow. "Okay so maybe things got a **little** out of hand…" Hank admitted.

"A LITTLE?" Logan roared. "The X-Van is literally a block of ice now!"

"Sorry," Bobby apologized sheepishly. "My aim was off."

"And two trees are burned to a crisp!" Logan added.

"Uh again, a case of someone's aim being off…" Angelica shrunk back.

"And I nearly broke my neck falling in that open hole!" Peter shouted.

"Well my aim's pretty good at least," Lance said proudly. To this Kitty hit him on the arm. "Ow! What'd I do?"

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"Einstein here thought it would be a good idea if the kids let off some steam by having a snowball fight," Logan pointed to Hank.

"Oh boy…" Fred winced.

"Remember the **last** time we had a snowball fight?" Scott asked.

"Yeah it took us forever to fix the cracks in the foundation," Logan grumbled.

"We were just trying to have some fun," Tabitha said. "It's so dull being cooped up here all the time."

"How about a snowman making contest?" Kitty asked.

"That's it!" Jamie jumped up and down. "That's how we'll get into the Guinness Book of World Records!"

"Yeah that's perfect!" Todd said. "It's creative. It's easy and with all of us it'll be done in no time!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Lance asked.

"These geniuses are trying to get into the Guinness Book of World Records," Scott explained. "They think by getting in mutants might get more respect."

"Well that's not a bad idea," Hank stroked his chin. "In fact it's quite commendable."

"You actually think this is a **good** idea?" Scott was shocked.

"See even **he** gets it," Todd looked at Scott. "Why don't you?"

"I don't even get why I live here sometimes…" Scott muttered.

Later that afternoon all the X-Men and the Misfits found themselves in the park. "Why here?" Scott asked.

"There wasn't enough room at the mansion," Jean explained. "Come on Scott this will be fun."

"Yeah but for who?" Scott grumbled. He was hit in the back of the head with a snowball. "ALL RIGHT WHO THREW THAT? ALVERS?"

"Not me!" Lance chuckled and held up his hands. "Ask Kitty."

"It wasn't him," Kitty told Scott. "Honest."

"Who did it?" Scott whirled around glaring at everyone. "Bobby? Gambit? Kurt? Toad? Which one of you did it?"

"Calm down Scott," Logan told him. "Let's get on with this shall we?"

"All right whoever makes the most snowmen in thirty minutes is the winner," Hank announced. "We'll have both individual and team judging. Let's have some fun shall we?"

"And by fun let's not mean let's make Scott Summers a target," Scott grumbled. Another snowball hit him in the back. "Okay fun is fun, but whoever is doing that better knock it off!"

"Forget it Cyclops and move it!" Logan called out. "You're already behind the others! You don't want to lose to the Misfits do you?"

"No…Stupid…" Scott swore under his breath as he began to make a snowman.

"Well that's one way to motivate him," Logan chuckled as Roadblock walked up to him.

"By the way…" Roadblock spoke to Logan. "Nice shot."

"I thought so," Logan grinned proudly. "Whoever did it."

Soon several dozen snowmen littered the field. Although both the Misfits and the X-Men made a lot, the X-Men were in the lead. "We are so totally gonna ace this," Bobby grinned as he used his powers to create some snowmen.

"Yeah we've got this in the bag," Jamie grinned as he created several clones to make several snowmen.

"Don't be so sure," Pietro made several snowmen using his super speed. "Just try and keep up with me!"

Lance asked. "Hey Al, snow's nothing more than frozen water. You can use your powers on it right?"

"I dunno, I've never really tried it before like that," Althea admitted. "Let me try something." She focused her powers on a huge snowball. However it shook and exploded all over her. "Uh, let me get back to you on that. This is gonna take some practice."

"Ha ha…" Bobby grinned. "HEY! Firestar! Stop melting my snowmen!"

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" Angelica snapped as one snowman was slowly turning into a puddle. "My mutation automatically kicks in when I'm cold! I can't help it if I heat up the air around me!"

"Well go warm up somewhere else!" Bobby snapped.

Rina blinked as she looked at a snowman. "What is the purpose of these things anyway?" She asked.

"Target practice," Xi told her. "I think…"

"No guys it's for fun," Kitty said.

"Getting cold while rolling around balls of snow and decorating them with rocks and stick and vegetables is **fun?**" Rina asked.

"Well **I **think it's fun," Lance grinned as he helped Kitty make hers.

"You would think Algebra tests would be fun as long as you are with Kitty," Xi remarked. "Speaking of which if this is a contest why are **you** helping **her**?"

"Maybe **she's** helping **me**? Ever think of that?" Lance snapped.

"Well of course," Xi thought. "You do have a lot of trouble doing the simplest tasks. How ridiculous of me to assume otherwise."

"Why you…" Lance was starting to lose his temper.

"Yeah and why are you two working together?" Peter shouted. "You're supposed to be on **our **side Kitty?"

"Same here for you Lance!" Wanda shouted.

"You guys are gonna screw up our count!" Rogue shouted.

"Well then don't count ours!" Kitty stomped her foot.

"They've barely made **one**," Tabitha said. "I don't know why you are all in such a snit over it."

"Yeah and odds are Lance is gonna wreck it anyway," Pietro said.

"I WILL NOT!" Lance shouted. However in doing so he involuntarily created a small tremor which wrecked their snowman. "Oh man…"

"Told you," Pietro said.

"SHIPWRECK!" Ororo screamed.

"Now what?" Scott asked.

"My pop made a couple of anatomically correct snowmen," Althea sighed. "And put them in some politically incorrect poses."

"SHIPWRECK!" Ororo screamed. "THAT BETTER **NOT **BE ME!"

"Come on Storm I thought you'd be flattered," Shipwreck said. "Especially where I gave you a few enhancements in the bust area…YEOWWWW!"

"Here we go…" Scott groaned as Ororo began to chase Shipwreck around with her lightning. "Storm! Watch it! You're gonna end up wrecking our snowmen!"

"Yeah if Firestar doesn't melt them first!" Bobby snapped.

"Hey I'm not the only one here! At least I'm not doing it on purpose!" Angelica pointed out.

"Magma! Sunspot! Cut it out!" Lina snapped.

"You heard her!" Fred charged. "Knock it off!"

"Oh dear," Hank sighed as Fred chased the two X-Men firestarters around. "Here we go again…"

"Fred knock it off!" Jean snapped as Fred accidentally knocked over the head of her snowman.

"Help!" Todd screamed as he rolled around in the snow, stuck in a huge snowball.

"Toddles! Don't worry baby! Honey Pie is coming to save you!" Althea chased after him.

"Al wait! Don't…" Lance called out.

BOOM

"Use your powers…" Lance frowned as he was covered in snow.

"How **exactly** was that **saving **me?" Todd moaned.

"I'm covered in snow!" Amara shouted. "That's it!" She shot out a blast of fire.

"Hey!" Pietro shouted as the flames hit one of his snowmen. "You wanna play it like that huh?" He ran around creating a mini tornado.

"Quicksilver knock it off!" Scott shouted. A snowball hit him on the back again. "CUT IT OUT!"

"Okay that time it was me!" Lance admitted.

"Oh yeah?" Scott readied his visor and started blasting away. Soon all the young mutants were having a full-blown snow war. They were also using their powers as well so several snowmen were being blasted in the melee as well.

"You know we really should have seen this coming," Roadblock observed with most of the other adults from the relative safety of the hill.

"No, ya think?" Low Light asked sarcastically.

"YEOW! COLD! COLD!" Shipwreck ran by trying to escape a mini snowstorm Ororo created.

"We should have seen **that** coming as well," Logan sighed.

"Is it time for target practice now?" Rina asked.

"No Rina it's not," Logan told her.

"Well at least they're not destroying our homes," Cover Girl shrugged.

"Yeah they're just blasting apart the park," Low Light sighed. "And we're causing a bit of attention now. Does that truck say Guinness on it or is it just me?"

"Yes it does," Roadblock sighed. "And they're all staring at us as well as the giant walking snowmen. Wait a minute…"

"WALKING SNOWMEN?" The adults all shouted. There were three rather large snowmen advancing on the other snowmen.

"RARRR!" The sight of the ice monstrosities stopped all the kids from their fight.

"What the…?" Scott's jaw dropped.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Bobby yelled.

"Then **who** did?" Rogue shouted.

"He he…" Trinity giggled.

"Oh right," Rogue glared at the Triplets. "Stupid question!"

"How did Trinity…?" Scott began to ask. "Never mind, I **don't **want to know!"

"You've been playing around with nano technology again haven't you?" Althea glared at her sisters.

"Maybe…" They grinned.

"THEY'RE EATING MY SNOWMEN!" Jamie shouted.

"They're programmed to eat anything made of ice and snow," Quinn told them.

"And we do mean anything," Brittany said.

"Bobby I'd run if I were you," Daria said.

"AGGGGHH!" Bobby screamed. "I'M GONNA BE AN ICEMAN SANDWICH!"

"Okay Rina, **now** you can have target practice," Logan sighed. Rina happily complied. "Well there goes any chance of us having a peaceful afternoon!"

"There goes the Guinness guys," Jamie remarked.

"And here comes the police…" Scott winced as the sound of sirens grew louder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Once again the Misfits create a disaster and leave us to take the blame!" Scott shouted as he stormed into the Institute with the rest of the X-Men.

"To be fair the Misfits weren't the ones who put an energy bomb in the exhaust pipe of that police car," Hank looked at Tabitha. "And we did have a hand in trashing the park as well."

"We had more than a hand in it," Ororo said.

"Says the lady who created a snowstorm," Logan pointed out.

"Shut up Logan," Ororo glared.

"I'd say I was disappointed in all of you but to be honest I kind of had a feeling something like this would happen," Xavier sighed.

"Well look at the bright side," Kitty said weakly. "At least we weren't arrested."

"Yeah as long as we don't go back to the park for another six months!" Kurt moaned. "That's another place we're banned from!"

"Is there anywhere in this town that **doesn't **have a mutant ban by now?" Bobby asked.

"Even worse," Logan sighed. "Those people weren't from the Guinness book of world records. They were from the Guinness **Beer Company**."

"They were scouting Bayville as a possible location for their latest brewery," Hank explained.

"Needless to say after today's little mishap they felt that mixing alcohol and mutant powers may not be the smartest combination," Xavier told them.

"So that's why the Mayor's all ticked off and threatening us with lawsuits again," Scott groaned.

"Yes, that plant would have created a lot of jobs for the town," Hank sighed.

"Forget the jobs! We would have had **beer**!" Logan snapped. "I mean real beer just down the road! What? Is Shipwreck the only one allowed to like alcohol around here?"

"I know **I **could use a drink…" Hank muttered.

"Well at least we broke some kind of record for the most unique disasters," Jamie said. "That's gotta be worth something."

"Yeah ten to twenty if this keeps up," Scott moaned.


End file.
